Notre âme de géant
by dragonwing4
Summary: UA basé sur le film "Pacific Rim". Quand les rescapés du Shatterdome de Tokyo rejoignent Nagasaki, Naruto et Sakura sont soulagés de trouver un vieil ami parmi eux. Mais Sasuke est rongé par le deuil et la soif de vengeance, et les Kaiju n'attendent pas...


**Note :** Je reviens exceptionnellement au fandom _Naruto_ le temps de participer à un concours ! Si vous aimez cette histoire, vous pourrez voter pour elle via le lien en bas de page. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver ces deux imbéciles. :D

* * *

><p>Immenses et magnifiques, les Jaegers attendaient leur heure de gloire contre les murs du hangar. Planté au milieu du flot de mécaniciens, Naruto ne se lassait pas de les contempler. Un jour, lui aussi piloterait l'un de ces géants de métal pour combattre les Kaiju. Il se l'était juré.<p>

Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans avec une caisse, le tirant de ses rêves d'héroïsme.

— Hé !

— Hein ? fit Shikamaru. Ah, c'est toi. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de traîner dans nos pattes ? C'est déjà assez chiant de bosser sans que la directrice nous passe un savon parce qu'on a laissé entrer n'importe qui.

— N'importe qui toi-même ! Je suis pilote, j'ai le droit d'être là !

— Mouais. Si tu cherches Sakura, elle est en pause déjeuner.

— Ben oui, je sais, on doit manger ensemble.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil sardonique.

— Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle est déjà partie.

Il s'éloigna pendant que Naruto bafouillait encore une réplique offusquée. Il finit par se contenter de tirer la langue à son dos qui disparaissait parmi la foule.

Bon, où était passée Sakura ? Ce n'était pas son genre de lui faire faux bond comme ça. Alors qu'il croisait les bras pour réfléchir à la question, le visage plissé par une moue concentrée, la voix de son amie d'enfance retentit.

— Naruto !

Il se retourna. Le sourire qui lui était monté aux lèvres retomba brusquement quand il avisa l'expression troublée de Sakura alors qu'elle courait vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

— Le personnel de Tokyo est arrivé.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que leurs rôles s'inversent. Naruto traversa le hangar à toutes jambes, Sakura dans son sillage.

Le Shatterdome de Tokyo avait subi une grave attaque quelques jours plus tôt. Un Kaiju incroyablement rapide avait surgi de la faille sous-marine dans l'océan Pacifique et gagné la côte du Japon en un temps record. Il avait contourné le Jaeger envoyé pour l'intercepter et directement frappé la base de déploiement. Les deux autres Jaegers de Tokyo avaient été éventrés avant même que les pilotes puissent les démarrer.

Le temps que Nagasaki, le Shatterdome le plus proche, puisse leur venir en aide, des centaines de gens étaient morts et les installations avaient subi des dégâts considérables. On parlait déjà de reconstruire, mais cela prendrait des mois. En attendant, le personnel survivant était transféré à Nagasaki.

Tout le monde était tendu depuis la catastrophe. Mais pour Naruto et Sakura, les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement interminables.

Ils atteignirent les portes. Une haie de curieux s'était attroupée. Naruto saisit la main de Sakura et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au premier rang. Les rescapés entraient en rangs serrés, sombres et silencieux. Certains d'entre eux portaient encore des bandages ou des plâtres.

La main de Sakura tremblait. Naruto la serra plus fort et ne grimaça pas quand elle répondit en lui broyant presque les doigts.

Ce fut Naruto qui le vit le premier. Le soulagement explosa dans sa poitrine. Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage.

— Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il, et il entendit Sakura hoqueter de joie.

Sasuke Uchiwa tourna la tête et les aperçut. Il y avait des années que Naruto ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait grandi et ses traits s'étaient encore affinés, abandonnant les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence. Mais sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, ses yeux toujours aussi noirs.

Ils le furent d'autant plus lorsqu'ils fusillèrent Naruto du regard avant de se détourner. Sasuke passa devant eux sans un mot. Sa mâchoire était crispée, sa démarche raide. Des cernes creusaient des ombres sous ses paupières.

— … Hein ? fit Naruto lorsqu'il les eut dépassés. Non, mais dis donc… !

Sakura lui plaqua une paume sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse hurler une insulte.

— Arrête, Naruto, lui siffla-t-elle, une étrange note d'urgence dans la voix. Je ne vois pas son frère.

Naruto cilla sans comprendre. Il fouilla les arrivants des yeux. Sasuke marchait seul, et il ne remarqua personne lui ressemblant de près ou de loin. Il se dégagea et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Sakura lui rendit tristement son regard.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke avaient grandi ensemble. Bien que rien n'ait d'abord laissé présager qu'ils deviendraient amis tant leurs tempéraments étaient différents, leur intérêt inhabituel pour la guerre contre les Kaiju les avait poussés à graviter les uns vers les autres. Beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescents rêvaient de piloter un Jaeger, de remporter des victoires héroïques en défendant l'Humanité, mais peu y pensaient aussi sérieusement qu'eux.<p>

D'eux trois, Sasuke avait eu les raisons les plus personnelles : son frère Itachi était déjà pilote. Or un Jaeger se pilotait à deux.

Conduire une machine d'une telle complexité n'était possible qu'à travers la Dérive, un processus qui permettait à deux pilotes de synchroniser leurs esprits et de ne faire plus qu'un, unissant leurs forces mentales. Mais la Dérive ne prenait pas avec n'importe qui. Il fallait deux sujets hautement compatibles pour atteindre une connexion stable et performante. Les partenariats les plus réussis se produisaient souvent entre amants ou membres d'une même famille. Sasuke avait donc décidé dès son plus jeune âge qu'il serait le partenaire d'Itachi. Il avait rejoint son frère à Tokyo dès sa sortie de l'Académie Jaeger.

Trois des six pilotes de Tokyo étaient morts lors de l'attaque sur le Shatterdome. Itachi avait été le troisième.

Lors des jours qui succédèrent à son arrivée, Sasuke se retrancha dans la salle de combat. Il s'entraînait sans relâche. Naruto ne vit jamais trace de lui à l'heure des repas.

Sakura finit par s'en inquiéter et lui rendit visite. Naruto suivait deux pas derrière elle, mal à l'aise. Sasuke n'interrompit pas sa série de katas lorsqu'ils approchèrent. Sa peau luisait de sueur et il avait perdu du poids.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança-t-il sèchement.

Sakura leva le sac plastique qu'elle tenait.

— On ne t'a pas vu à la cafétéria. Je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu devrais manger, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas bon de…

Il pivota vers elle avec la vivacité d'un serpent. Une lueur de mauvais augure brillait dans ses yeux.

— Épargne-moi tes sermons. Tu t'imagines qu'on est encore amis ? J'ai grandi depuis. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Lâchez-moi les basques.

Furieux, Naruto faillit se jeter sur lui pour lui en coller une. Sakura dut utiliser sa force surhumaine pour le propulser dans le couloir, s'asseoir sur lui et lui faire promettre de laisser Sasuke en paix. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de faire son deuil, » dit-elle. Naruto accepta de mauvaise grâce. Après tout, il n'avait jamais perdu de membre de sa famille. Si Sakura estimait que Sasuke avait besoin d'espace alors qu'elle était la première blessée par ses propos, il voulait bien la croire.

L'ennui, c'était que le deuil de Sasuke n'en finissait pas. Et Naruto devait lui aussi s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait pas éviter éternellement la salle de combat.

Lorsqu'il s'y rendit enfin, il tomba sur Orochimaru. Le responsable du Shatterdome de Tokyo parlait à Sasuke.

— Ne veux-tu pas venger ton frère ?

Sasuke serra visiblement les dents et les poings. Orochimaru esquissa un sourire onctueux.

— Bien sûr que tu le veux. Tu es notre meilleur pilote restant, Sasuke. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces arrivistes de Nagasaki nous marcher sur les pieds. Trouve-toi vite un nouveau partenaire, d'accord ?

Il déposa une tape paternaliste sur son épaule et sortit. Naruto le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, bouche bée.

— Quel enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et retourna à son entraînement. Mais Naruto n'était pas décidé à se laisser ignorer, pas cette fois.

— T'as pas l'intention de l'écouter, j'espère ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Mais il ne peut pas te demander ça ! Tu viens de perdre un partenaire, évidemment que tu ne vas pas tout de suite en chercher un nouveau !

Quand Sasuke fit volte-face, la fureur sur son visage était telle que les autres pilotes évacuèrent la salle. Depuis des jours qu'il fulminait en silence, leur collègue allait enfin exploser.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? cria-t-il alors que la porte se fermait à peine. Tu as déjà perdu un partenaire, peut-être ?

Naruto tressaillit. Sasuke ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible.

— Et un frère ? Tu as déjà perdu un frère ? Évidemment que non. Tu as toujours été tout seul ! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ?

Le poing de Naruto jaillit et le cueillit à la mâchoire.

— Espèce d'enfoiré. J'ai peut-être pas de parents, mais c'est vous, ma famille ! Toi, Sakura et tous les autres !

Le coup de pied de Sasuke le projeta un mètre plus loin.

— Ne me fais pas rire, siffla-t-il avec mépris.

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais su abandonner. Il se jeta sur lui, esquiva une seconde attaque et porta un coup qui fut paré de l'avant-bras.

— Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me suis senti quand ils ont annoncé l'assaut sur Tokyo ? insista-t-il. Quand t'as même pas daigné appeler pour dire que t'étais toujours vivant ? On t'a cru mort, Sasuke !

— Je ne vous dois rien !

— Espèce de…

Il s'interrompit le temps de s'accroupir pour éviter un coup de pied circulaire. Il bondit sur son adversaire. Sasuke s'écarta avec une grâce insultante.

— On est tes amis ! Ça te tuerait de nous laisser t'aider, pour une fois ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

— C'est clair, railla Naruto. Tu gères tout comme un chef. Ça explique que tu m'aies attaqué dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'enflammèrent d'une colère familière, délaissant enfin la rage froide qui les animait jusque-là. Son poing faillit rencontrer le menton de Naruto qui roula au sol juste à temps.

— Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre raison quand tu ne débites que des âneries à chaque fois que tu l'ouvres. Et c'est toi qui m'as attaqué, crétin !

— Même pas vrai !

À quelques mètres de là, Sakura accourait en catastrophe. Un des pilotes l'avait prévenue que Naruto avait fini par craquer et confronter Sasuke. Celui-là ! Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se tenir tranquille. Si Sasuke n'était pas prêt à parler d'Itachi et que Naruto insistait avec ses gros sabots, il risquait de définitivement les exclure de sa vie. Et qui l'aiderait, alors ?

Une voix familière l'interpella. En son for intérieur, elle grogna de contrariété. Elle s'arrêta et laissa Tsunade la rattraper. La directrice du centre était accompagnée de son homologue tokyoïte, ce qui ne fit que doubler le désarroi de Sakura. Elle avait espéré calmer les deux idiots avant qu'on en arrive là. Depuis la fusion des deux Shatterdome, l'équilibre des pouvoirs entre Tsunade et Orochimaru était bien trop délicat pour être compromis par le manque de tact absolu de Naruto.

À en juger par la colère dans les yeux de Tsunade, c'était aussi son point de vue. La directrice avait beau être très attachée à Naruto, cela ne le sauverait pas de ses représailles cette fois-ci.

— Saurais-tu pourquoi on m'informe que Naruto a attaqué un pilote de Tokyo ? gronda-t-elle.

— Et dire que tu m'assurais que nous étions les bienvenus ici, Tsunade, railla Orochimaru. Après tout, que sont quelques accusations de coups et blessures entre étrangers ?

Alors que Sakura tentait en vain de balbutier une explication, la directrice fondit sur la porte de la salle de combat. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, mais le hurlement de fureur qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser lui resta coincé dans la gorge.

À l'intérieur, Naruto et Sasuke virevoltaient d'un bout à l'autre des tatamis. Coups de pied et de poing fusaient, parés du plat de la main ou esquivés d'un cheveu. Aucune attaque ne portait. Sauts, roulades au sol, assauts et retraits… Tout se suivait avec une telle grâce qu'on aurait dit une chorégraphie bien huilée.

— Moi ? Moi je suis puéril ?

— Tu m'as très bien entendu, crétin !

— Qui est-ce que tu appelles un crétin ? Crétin toi-même !

Tsunade et Orochimaru portaient des expressions jumelles de profonde stupéfaction. Sakura en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas vu exactement la même chose qu'eux.

Bien que le style de combat de Naruto et Sasuke soit très éloigné du Bushido habituellement utilisé pour évaluer la compatibilité physique entre deux pilotes, leur parfaite synchronisation ne laissait pas place à l'erreur. Des larmes de joie lui montèrent aux yeux. Après tout ce temps, cette longue séparation et la froideur de Sasuke, elle n'aurait jamais osé espérer…

Une alarme stridente résonna soudain. Naruto et Sasuke s'interrompirent et semblèrent se rendre compte de la présence de leur public. Mais Tsunade avait à présent d'autres soucis.

— Kaiju ! cria-t-elle. Rassemblement !

* * *

><p>Un Kaiju avait émergé de la faille pour se diriger vers le Japon. Les monstres faisaient parfois preuve d'une intelligence inquiétante. Celui-là entendait profiter de la vulnérabilité de Tokyo, c'était manifeste. Il fut nommé Madara.<p>

Deux Jaegers furent déployés : Green Beast de Nagasaki et Kakashi, le survivant de Tokyo. Mais la bataille tourna mal. Kakashi fut plaqué au fond sous-marin au large de la côte. Il disparut sous les vagues et ne se releva pas.

— Obito, Rin, répondez, aboya Orochimaru dans le micro.

Rien ne vint. Les techniciens signalèrent qu'ils avaient perdu tout signe de vie de la part des deux pilotes du Jaeger. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle de contrôle. Les pilotes en attente observaient le combat depuis l'arrière de la pièce. À côté de Naruto, Sasuke serra les poings si fort qu'ils en tremblèrent.

— Green Beast est en difficulté, annonça Sakura depuis sa propre station de technicienne. Madara le repousse vers la côte !

— On déploie Byakugan, lança Tsunade à Hinata et Neji.

Avant que les deux cousins puissent courir à leur Jaeger, Orochimaru intervint.

— Non. Amener un autre Jaeger sur site serait trop long.

— Quel choix a-t-on ? s'impatienta Tsunade.

— Deux pilotes sont bien plus légers qu'un Jaeger. Kakashi est déjà sur place. Servons-nous-en.

— Tu veux… remplacer Obito et Rin ? C'est de la folie ! Aucun de nos pilotes n'est formé à l'utiliser.

— Heureusement, dit-il avec une grimace mesquine, les miens sont plus compétents. Sasuke, va te préparer.

Sous la surprise, Sasuke se raidit.

— Hé ! protesta Naruto. Il n'a même pas de partenaire !

— Mais si, rétorqua Orochimaru. Toi, blondinet.

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Cela fit réagir Sasuke.

— Non, dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. Naruto a déjà un partenaire…

Son regard se porta sur Sakura. La jeune femme pointa un index étonné vers sa propre personne.

— Moi ? Oh non, Sasuke. Je suis juste technicienne. Naruto n'a… pas de partenaire.

Elle se détourna. Le statut de Naruto était un sujet sensible pour lui. Pour une raison mystérieuse, les scientifiques du projet Jaeger avaient toujours refusé de laisser Naruto Dériver avec qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Kyûbi, un Kaiju apparu l'année de la naissance de son ami. Naruto était coincé avec un titre de pilote factice qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser.

Orochimaru n'inspirait que méfiance à Sakura, mais son caprice pouvait devenir une aubaine. Les scientifiques empêchaient Tsunade d'intervenir pour Naruto, mais ils ne pourraient rien faire si Orochimaru lui forçait la main. Les mêmes pensées durent traverser l'esprit de la directrice, car contre toute attente, elle acquiesça.

— Très bien, équipez-vous.

Même Orochimaru sembla surpris de la rapidité de sa capitulation. Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira d'un sourire immense. Sakura avait rarement vu une telle joie s'y refléter.

La technicienne intercepta son ami alors que Sasuke s'engouffrait déjà vers la sortie.

— Naruto… Fais attention, lui souffla-t-elle.

— T'inquiète, Sakura, rétorqua-t-il, vibrant presque d'excitation. Tout ira bien, je serai avec Sasuke !

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, au contraire. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il pilote à nouveau. S'il perd le contrôle pendant la Dérive…

Elle s'en voulut lorsque Naruto retrouva son sérieux, mais la gravité de son hochement de tête la rassura. Beaucoup de gens voyaient en Naruto un plaisantin immature et naïf. Mais quand les circonstances l'imposaient, il était l'une des personnes les plus fiables et les plus fortes que Sakura connaissait.

* * *

><p>L'hélicoptère s'immobilisa juste au-dessus de Kakashi. À quelques kilomètres de là luttaient les silhouettes de Green Beast et Madara, si grandes qu'elles semblaient toutes proches.<p>

Bouteilles à oxygène sanglées sur leurs combinaisons de pilotage, Naruto et Sasuke sautèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les vagues. Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir le Jaeger, allongé au fond de l'eau comme s'il faisait simplement la sieste. Ils nagèrent vers la tête. La visière du cockpit avait été éventrée. Lorsqu'ils la franchirent, ils ne virent nulle trace des corps d'Obito et Rin. Ils avaient sans doute été projetés à l'extérieur où ils s'étaient noyés. Naruto réprima un frisson.

Sasuke prenait déjà position sur la plateforme de droite. Cela lui donnerait le contrôle du flanc droit de Kakashi. Comme Naruto était lui aussi droitier, il songea à s'en indigner. Mais son excitation reprit le dessus et il s'empara sans protester du harnais gauche.

Il allait enfin piloter ! Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Sasuke ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il exécutait la procédure de démarrage sur un vrai Jaeger.

Le cockpit s'illumina tandis qu'ils connectaient leurs combinaisons aux harnais et s'emparaient des commandes. La radio dans leurs casques crachota.

— OK Kakashi, vous êtes en ligne, leur dit Sakura depuis la salle de contrôle. Préparez-vous pour la jonction neuronale.

— Prêt à entrer dans ma tête ? dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— Sasuke…

— Contente-toi de ne pas me gêner, lança-t-il sèchement.

Ne pas le gêner ? Il avait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Dans quelques secondes, ils ne feraient plus qu'un ! L'avertissement de Sakura revint le hanter, douchant son enthousiasme. Sasuke avait accepté ce partenariat bien vite. Comme s'il se fichait de qui pilotait avec lui du moment qu'il pouvait venger son frère… La connexion ne prendrait jamais si c'était le cas.

La jonction démarra à cet instant, balayant ses doutes. Naruto fut happé par un véritable torrent de souvenirs. Frais et anciens, les siens et ceux de Sasuke, la Dérive mettait en commun tout leur vécu, toutes leurs expériences pour créer un pont neuronal qui ferait d'eux une unique entité à deux cerveaux.

Naruto se rappela juste à temps sa formation. Il se concentra sur l'instant présent, laissa les souvenirs défiler en lui. S'il se focalisait sur un seul d'entre eux, il perdrait le contrôle et la jonction échouerait.

Il pensait très bien se débrouiller pour un premier essai. Mais soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose percutait son esprit. Il se sentit partir en vrille et atterrit à genoux dans la poussière.

Il avait six ans et trois hommes le regardaient de haut.

— Rejeton de Kaiju, dit l'un en lui crachant dessus. Retourne d'où tu viens !

Il essuya d'une main tremblante la salive qui lui coulait sur la joue. Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes le détestaient autant. Même à l'orphelinat, personne ne voulait jamais s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il avait peur, mais cela le rendait furieux, aussi. Un jour, il se le promit, il leur prouverait à tous sa valeur.

Les hommes n'apprécièrent pas le défi dans ses yeux bleus. Un second s'avança avec un rictus mauvais.

Naruto s'arracha au souvenir juste avant que le poing atteigne sa pommette. La combinaison de pilotage alourdissait ses membres. Sakura criait dans son casque.

— C'est bon, dit-il, pâteux. Je suis revenu. J'suis là. Désolé.

— Tu es revenu dans l'alignement, mais Sasuke est parti dans la lune. Je répète, Sasuke est parti dans la lune, Naruto !

L'angoisse dans la voix de son amie chassa les derniers vestiges de confusion de ses pensées. Même à travers les visières de leurs casques, il nota le regard fixe de Sasuke, ses traits figés. Il saisit sa main.

— Sasuke ! Hé, enfoiré, reviens !

Aucune réaction. Jurant, Naruto se concentra sur la Dérive. Le pont neuronal entre leurs esprits était instable, mais il s'y engouffra sans hésiter.

Le décor qui apparut autour de lui était familier et étranger en même temps. C'était un Shatterdome, pas de doute, mais pas celui de Nagasaki. Des gens couraient en tous sens, une alarme hurlait. Quelqu'un en combinaison de pilotage passa près de Naruto. Il eut un aperçu de son visage et en resta bouche bée. Ce type était un sosie de Sasuke.

L'inconnu s'arrêta et un infime sourire vint détendre le sérieux de ses yeux noirs.

— Tu traînes, petit frère.

Sasuke émergea de la foule. Il luttait encore pour fermer sa combinaison et répondit avec mauvaise humeur :

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Itachi eut simplement l'air amusé. Les deux frères reprirent leur course, dans la direction inverse aux mécaniciens en pleine fuite. Naruto les suivit. Il tentait obstinément d'adresser la parole à un Sasuke qui ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait. Deux Jaegers attendaient au repos au fond du hangar. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, celui de droite commença à s'animer ses pilotes lançaient la procédure de démarrage.

Le mur du hangar explosa. Une immense patte griffue apparut. Le Kaiju se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur et se jeta sur le Jaeger en plein éveil. Itachi se figea. En voyant la machine se faire déchiqueter sous ses yeux, il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour crier quelque chose.

La queue du Kaiju le faucha. Il fut propulsé en l'air comme une poupée de chiffons, ses membres désarticulés traçant une danse macabre. Il retomba plus loin et ne bougea pas.

Le casque de Sasuke rebondit au sol avec un claquement sourd. Un son qui n'avait rien d'humain s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se précipita vers son frère et se jeta à genoux près de lui. Itachi était encore vivant, mais son corps était ravagé. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Ses yeux terrifiés croisèrent ceux de Sasuke.

— Cours, imbécile, dit-il dans un filet de voix.

Son regard se fit vitreux. Sasuke resta un instant immobile, comme frappé de stupeur. Puis ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il releva le visage vers le Kaiju en pleine destruction. La haine s'y inscrivit.

— Sasuke ! lui hurla Naruto dans l'oreille. Arrête, c'est juste un souvenir. Écoute-moi !

Sasuke l'ignora et se redressa. Frustré, Naruto essaya de le frapper, mais son coup le traversa comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Sasuke allait faire quelque chose de stupide, la pointe de folie pure dans ses prunelles ne laissait aucun doute. Le cœur de Naruto se brisa pour lui.

— Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Crétin ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour toi qu'il avait peur, et non pour lui ? Il voulait que tu survives. Il t'aimait, Sasuke ! Ne jette pas ça aux orties !

Sans réfléchir, il lança ses bras autour de son ami. À sa grande surprise, son embrassade rencontra de la chair. Sasuke se tendit contre lui. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

— Naruto ?…

Il osa reculer. Les yeux de Sasuke se focalisèrent sur lui, encore sauvages mais troublés. Le soulagement dessina un large sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto.

— Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On a du boulot !

Sasuke fit mine de se tourner vers le souvenir. Naruto l'en empêcha en posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sasuke se laissa aller contre lui en soupirant. Ses épaules se dénouèrent, comme si un grand poids venait de les quitter.

Le cockpit réapparut autour d'eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Naruto tenait toujours la main de Sasuke. Il la serra. Son ami bougea. Mais au lieu de se dégager, ses doigts se glissèrent entre les siens et les enserrèrent fermement.

Sasuke détourna vivement la tête, évitant le sourire éclatant que Naruto lui adressa.

— C'est super de vous revoir, les garçons, dit la voix de Sakura, mais son ton était trop tendu pour exprimer du soulagement. Mais vous devriez vraiment bouger, parce que Madara se dirige droit sur vous.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un autre regard. Ils étaient une seule et même entité dans deux corps. Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute entre eux.

Kakashi s'arracha au fond des mers. Des tonnes de litres d'eau s'écoulèrent du Jaeger alors qu'il se relevait et se plantait debout dans les vagues. À travers la visière éventrée du poste de pilotage, Naruto et Sasuke firent face au Kaiju qui se jetait sur eux.

Ils se mirent en position et assénèrent le premier coup.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour voter :<strong> Cette histoire a été créée à l'occasion du Prix Fanfiction 2014 de Short Edition. Les lecteurs comme vous sont les seuls à déterminer si elle mérite de gagner le concours. Pour cela, il vous suffit de vous rendre à cette adresse : bit (point) ly (slash) AmeDeGeant (lien cliquable dans mon profil) Descendez en bas de page et cliquez sur « Je vote pour cette œuvre ». Merci d'avance !

Et j'en profite aussi pour vous signaler que mon premier roman est en vente. Tous les détails ici : bit (point) ly (slash) LeDragonBlanc


End file.
